Mi Cuatro Ojos
by ShuraKirigakure
Summary: Yukio y Shura dos personas completamente diferentes...Rin y Shiemi intentando juntarlos... Como acabará esta historia de locos? Leelo.
1. Maldita Sea

Shura Kirigakure se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo como de costumbre, hasta que un molesto sonido de teléfono la despertó, Shura de muy mal humor contestó…

Shura: Quién mierda llama a esta hora?

La chica, que actualmente vestía, con una camisa negra larga hasta las rodillas, el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y en ropa interior, con unos calcetines que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas, se había puesto de muy mal humor, ya que no podía seguir con su plácida siesta.

Mephisto: Hola querida Shura, tengo que decirte que hagas algo por mi *sonriente como siempre hablando por el móvil*

Shura: Y de que se trata? *malhumorada*

Mephisto: Tienes que acompañar a Yukio y a los niños a una excursión, no una cualquiera, necesitarán tu ayuda para poder cruzar un rio, hay muchos demonios por esa zona *sonriendo*

Shura: y no puede ir otra persona? *fustrada*

Mephisto: Hemos intentado que vaya otra persona, ya sabemos que odias a Yukio, pero no hemos encontrad a nadie, así que te toca – Mephisto en ese momento, colgó el teléfono-

Shura empezó a levantarse para luego caminar hacía su cuarto de baño y darse una ducha, mientras se duchaba, empezó ha hablar sola –Shura, no odias a Yukio, o si? Y si és así por que le odias? No… el pinchazo que siento dentro cuando le veo no es odio…- Empezó a mirar hacia abajo, saliendo de la ducha tranquilamente, poniéndose una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, secándose y hidratándose la piel con múltiples cremas.

Después de eso, empezó a ponerse la ropa de siempre, su biquini rojo y los shorts que tanto le gustaban, saliendo de casa dirigiéndose a la para ella ''maldita Academia de niños tontos que quieren ser algo en la vida''.

Al llegar, entró en el pasillo dirigiéndose al aula, donde actualmente se encontraban los adolescentes con ganas de ser exorcistas, y por supuesto su profesor Yukio Okumura, las clases de la tarde solian ser muy aburridas, Shura, entró por la puerta saludando a todos con una sonrisa en la boca efusivamente moviendo la mano.

El primero que la saludó fue su mejor amigo Rin Okumura, el hermano gemelo de Yukio, luego Shiemi y los de más, Yukio, solo la miró y al acercarse le dijo…

Yukio: Buenas tardes señorita Kirigakure *Serio como de costumbre*

Shura: Buenos días cuatro ojos.

Yukio: Bien, ahora que estamos todos, vamos a daros el papel para que lo firméis y mañana a las 9 a.m quedaremos delante de la clase para salir a nuestra excursión, entendido?

Shura, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Yukio, Rin se estaba dando cuenta de que a shura le gustaba su hermano, empezó a sonreir y a tratar un plan para sacarle las intenciones o en este caso sentimientos a Shura.

Cuando la clase termino, Yukio salió el primero para hablar sobre la excursión a Mephisto, luego, todos salieron para pillar algo de merendar ya que morían de hambre, pero Shura se quedó mirando por la ventana algo distraída, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se había quedado con ella…

Rin: Te gusta cierto? *apareciendo detrás de ella*

Shura: Claro que no! *sonrojada a más no poder*

Rin: Shura… confía en mi, dimelo *suplicándole poniéndose delante de ella mirándola con gran entusiasmo*

Shura: Bueno… Un poco, mucho… *mirando a otro lado sonrojada*

Rin Salió corriendo mientras shura le gritaba ''Eh! Donde vas?!''.

Rin se encontró con Shiemi y los demás y les contó…

Rin: A Shura le gusta Yukio, y a Yukio Shura…

Todos los presentes: Que?!

Shiemi: Bueno… si lo pensamos, se notaba mucho…

Rin: Sí… tenemos que idear un plan

Shiemi: Creo que tengo una idea…

**_Cual será el plan? De verdad se gustan Yukio y Shura? Como reaccionarán ante el plan? Todo en el próximo capitulo, espero que les guste, dejen sus opiniones! Favoritos sígueme y deja comentario! 2 comentarios y sigo… _**


	2. El Plan

**_Capitulo 2:_**

Shiemi: Tenemos que poner en peligro a Shura, así Yukio se confesará y la protegerá luego se besarán y chananan! Amor en el aire!

Rin: Love the air in! *emocionado*

Todos: Se dice ''Love is in the air!''

Rin sonrojado empezó a sobarse la cabeza por la equivocación mientras Shiemi se le acercaba para abrazarle, en ese momento apareció Yukio mirándolos a todos

Yukio: Que haceis gritando eso? Se os escuchaba desde la otra punta

Rin: Oh nada, solo estábamos diciendo que Shiemi y yo estamos realmente enamorados cierto?

Shiemi: Así es, Rin-Chan *dándole un tierno beso en los labios*

Yukio: Vaya… me alegra saber eso.

Yukio, empezó a alejarse hacía el edificio donde se encontraba su cama para poder descasar y los demás se quedaron planeando perfectamente el plan para que no tuviera ningún fallo, pasaron unas cuantas horas y todos se fueron a cenar y a sus habitaciones.

Shura, que también estaba en su habitación empezó a tomar, desvelándose un poco, así que se hicieron las 1…las 2…. Las 6….

Al darse cuenta de que eran las 7, se dirigió al baño dándose una ducha, vistiéndose corriendo, para salir a la calle…

Ya eran las 9 a.m y Shura aún no aparecia, todos estaban realmente preocupados, nadie decía nada al respecto, hasta que Rin decidió iniciar la conversación…

Rin: y si le ha pasado algo? No deberíamos ir a buscarla?

Shiemi: tienes razón… shura no es tan irresponsable como para no venir a una excursión tan importante

Yukio, que por sus adentros se moría de nervios, ya que quería ver que no le había pasado nada a su peliroja, si SU peliroja, y de nadie más, decidió ir a buscarla, ya eran las 9:30 a.m y aún no la habían encontrado…

Yukio: Rin shiemi conmigo, los demás por el lado Sud

La estaban buscando desesperadamente hasta que un grito de Rin los alarmo, la había encontrado, Shura estaba dormida con lágrimas en las mejillas, encima de un banco, Yukio, al verla, agradeció a los dioses de que estuviera bien y la despertó…

Yukio: Kirigakure, no es hora de dormir, tenemos que ir de excursión.

Shura: Eh? A sí! Lo siento…

Los 4, empezaron a dirigirse de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba todo el grupo para salir a la bendita excursión, cuando se encontraron todos, empezaron a caminar hacia el rio donde les esperaba el comienzo de la excursión, al llegar, salió un gran demonio, asi que shura se puso manos a la obra y lo ataco con la snake lance, los alumnos se miraron entre sí, dándose a entender, de que el plan, estaba a punto de empezar….

Rin, hizo un movimiento de cabeza, así que el plan, empezó… Este se puso delante de uno de los monstruos, dejándose atacar, para defenderse, tubo que sacar su poder demoniaco sin pensarlo, Rin, al sacar demasiado de su poder, se descontroló un poco, lanzando un ataque contra shura, pero Yukio, en ese momento, se puso en medio, como lo esperado….

Lo malo del asunto, es que Rin, al descontrolarse, había atacado demasiado fuerte, clavándole la Katana a Yukio, así que este se cayó al suelo, sangrando, Shura, al verlo, empezó a llorar, Shiemi, abrazó a Rin con la esperanza de que se controlara, y así lo hizo Rin volvió a ser el mismo…

Rin: Y-yukio lo siento… *empezando a llorar como un niño pequeño*

Shura: Yukio…. Porfavor… despierta…. Te amo joder Te amo despierta no quiero que mueras entiéndelo Te amo! No te odio! Al contrario! No me dejes sola! *Shura, se agacho, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de yukio, llorando y abrazandolo, en ese momento, Yukio, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, levanto su mano poniéndosela en la espalda a Shura, acariciándola*

Yukio: Shura yo….

**Que le dirá Yukio a Shura? Como acabará este asunto? 2 comentarios mas y continuo! :P **


	3. malditas admiradoras

Yukio: Shura yo…

En ese momento Shura, se sobresaltó, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo, sin poder mirar al chico que estaba tendido sangrando en el suelo.

Shura: Chicos, ayudadle

La peliroja, mandó a los alumnos a ayudar a Yukio, Shiemi, con plantas, logró parar la hemorragia, al menos hasta que pudiera verle un médico, todos, empezaron a caminar para regresar a la academia, ya que no podían continuar con Yukio de esa manera, Shura, cuando se acordaba de su confesión, se sonrojaba poniéndose de mal humor.

Llegaron a la academia, Mephisto salió a recibirlos y luego opto por llamar a un médico exorcista especializado en esas cosas, el médico corriendo, lo llevó a la sala del quirófano, para hacerle unas cuantas curas, mientras que los demás esperaban en la sala de espera impacientes…

Shiemi: Cuanto tiempo lleva dentro?

Shura: Más de 2 horas.

Rin: Shura, estás preocupada? *abrazando a Shiemi* Ah sido mi culpa… lo siento…

Shura: Rin, no te preocupes, estas cosas pueden pasar, no ah sido tu culpa, y claro que estoy preocupada, a caso no me has oído bastante antes?

Shiemi: Ah sido mi culpa… yo fui quien ideo el plan…

Shura: Que plan?

Rin y Shiemi, se encargaron de contarle el plan a shura, Shura, que estaba algo nerviosa, se enfadó bastante con todos los alumnos…

Shura: Estais locos? No creeis que somos lo suficientemente mayores como para resolver nuestras diferencias solos? Quereis matar a Yukio o que?!

En ese momento, el médico salió a avisar a los chicos de que Yukio, ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, así que Rin, decidió entrar a la habitación donde habían dejado a su querido hermano, con Rin, entro shiemi, pero shura decidió quedarse en la sala de espera…

Yukio: D-donde esta Shura?

Rin: Esta allí fuera, esperando a que te recuperes, estaba muy preocupada

Shiemi: Cierto, Shura esta muy preocupada, creo que demasiado

Yukio: P-podria p-asar? Q-quiero verla *Algo débil*

Rin, de inmediatio, fue a buscar a la kirigakure, así que la hizo pasar, Shura, no podía mirar a la cara a Yukio, por su reciente confesión, aunque no podía negar que estaba muy feliz de que Yukio estuviera sano y salvo, los alumnos, decidieron dejar a los dos profesores a solas.

Shura: Gracias por salvarme de Rin… *sin poder mirar a Yukio*

Yukio: Gracias a ti… por todo, acercate.

Shura al escuchar las palabras del chico, se acercó lentamente, el, la jaló de la muñeca, tirándola encima de este, para poder besarla apasionadamente, juntando sus labios en un beso muy cálido, yukio, se aseguro de tenerla bien sujeta, abrazandola por la cintura, poniéndola a su lado acostada en la camilla, Shura, de mientras, abrazaba a Yukio por el cuello, con miedo a perderle

Yukio: No te vayas por favor…. Quedate conmigo….

Shura: Tengo que irme… Mephisto quiere unos informes de lo ocurrido

Yukio: Te amo Shura, quedate, porfavor, no me dejes solo.

Shura se dispuso a abrazar al chico mientras besaba sus mejillas, luego, ella se acerco a su oreja para susurrarle ''Siempre serás mi cuatro ojos''.

En ese momento, las chicas de la universidad, las admiradoras de Yukio, que pensaban que se había cortado mientras cocinaba, ya que los humanos normales no podían saber nada sobre los demonios, entraron a la habitación, tirando a Shura de la cama apartándola, para empezar a atosigar a Yukio.

Yukio, solo quería estar con Shura, pero las admiradoras, no lo dejaban, así que Shura, sin decir una palabra se dispuso a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta de esta a su paso.

Rin al ver a Shura salir tan malhumorada, decidió preguntarle que le pasa, esta, le respondió automáticamente con un ''se lo esta pasando bien con sus queridas admiradoras''.

Shura, después de decir eso, salió del hospital rumbo a….

**Quieren saber donde irá Shura? Que hará Yukio para que Shura le perdone? Sigue leyendo! 1 review más y continuo! :P **


	4. Reencuentro con Satán

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro con Satán**

Shura se dirigió rumbo al despacho de Mephisto, este al verla tan cabreada decidió sentarla en la silla, intentando calmarla con cuatro palabras bonitas, pero esta no conseguía calmarse, recordaba las queridas admiradoras de SU cuatro ojos encima de el, atosigándolo y preocupándose demasiado por el.

Mephisto: Shura será mejor que te tomes unas vacaciones.

Shura: ¿Crees que necesito vacaciones? Claro que no, necesito alguien que me meta dos ostias para dejar de pensar en ese estúpido.

Mephisto: shura…. Si no quieres vacaciones, tengo una misión para ti, pero es bastante peligrosa.

Shura: Dime de que se trata.

CON YUKIO:

Las admiradoras seguían atosigando al pobre chico hasta que Rin decidió entrar por la temprana marcha de la pelirroja, cuando vio el panorama.

Rin: Yukio ¿Eres imbécil? –Completamente enfadado-

Shiemi escuchó los gritos de su novio en la habitación del hermano de este, así que entró corriendo quedándose boquiabierta, de inmediato, furiosa, junto a sus compañeros, echó a ese grupito de chicas de la habitación para poder hablar con el tranquilamente.

Shiemi: Yukio ¿porqué has dejado que esas entraran y rompieran tu momento con Shura?

Yukio: ¿me ves con fuerzas para poder echar a todas esas chicas si ni siquiera puedo ponerme de pié sin caerme?

Rin: No la verdad es que no… siento no vigilar la puerta mientras estabais tu y Kirigakure solos.

Yukio: ¿Dónde esta ella?

Izumo: Bon ha ido detrás de Shura, así que nos traerá noticias frescas –cruzándose de brazos-

CON SHURA:

Mephisto: Verás, nos han dicho de que han visto a Satán aparecer por el lado norte de España.

Shura: ¿necesitas que vaya y lo compruebe cierto?

Mephisto: Así es, pero si el sabe que lo observas, te matará instantáneamente, está cabreado, muy cabreado.

Shura: De acuerdo, lo haré, mi vida ya no tiene ni sentido. –sonrió un poco macabra como arrepintiéndose de nacer-

Bon al escuchar eso salió corriendo hacia el hospital que se encontraba a unos 5 minutos de ahí entró sofocado a la habitación poniéndose la mano en el corazón

Rin: ¿Qué pasa Bon?

Bon: Shura, se va en busca de Satán su misión es encontrar a ese ser y si la descubre, morirá en el acto, bueno ya sabéis que pasó con vuestro padre.

Yukio: ¿Qué? No puede ser

Yukio se levantó corriendo de la camilla, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, para caminar hacia recepción exigiendo que le dejaran salir del lugar, al final de tanto rogar lo consiguió.

Rin: Bon ¿Dónde va Shura?

Bon: Al norte de España.

Yukio: Chicos, preparad las maletas nos vamos a España.

CON SHURA:

Llegó al Aeropuerto tranquilamente, así que entró en el avión correspondiente, el avión despegó y bueno, a las horas, muchas horas, llegó a su destino, Barcelona, un grupo de exorcistas españoles la esperaban con tranquilidad en este, los saludó y se dispuso a ir a su nuevo apartamento, aunque no tendría muchas horas de descanso ciertamente.

Al llegar, se cambió poniéndose ropa cómoda para salir, su típico sujetador rojo y sus shorts, salió a la calle con las manos en los pequeños bolsillos de su prenda de vestir, hasta que un fuego azul la sorprendió, este fuego iba acompañado de una risa malévola.

Satán: Así que… La queridita de mi hijo, ha venido a visitar a su suegro.

Shura: ¿Satán?

Satán: ¿Quién si no?

Este se abalanzó sobre ella intentando quemarla, ya que la mente de shura era demasiado fuerte como para entrar en ella, o quemarla sin tocarla, Shura saltó hacia un lado sacando la Snake lance, atacando a Satán, al ver que no logró darle decidió llenar su Snake lance de agua bendita.

Se abalanzó de nuevo contra el, dándole en el supuesto brazo, provocando un quemazón en este, gracias al agua bendita, pero el, notoriamente más fuerte, la cojió del cuello quemándole a la vez este.

Satán: Ha llegado tu hora, pequeña.

**¿Llegarán a tiempo Yukio y los demás? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?**


	5. No más enfados

**Capítulo Final!**

Satán: ha llegado tu hora pequeña.

Shura que empezaba a quedarse sin respiración le cogió la mano a Satán intentando salir de su agarre, no podía hablar y cada vez estaba más débil, necesitaba un milagro, un milagro que la salvase, un milagro que probablemente existía, poco a poco se fue quedando sin fuerza alguna, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Justo en el momento en el cual ella perdió el conocimiento, Rin se abalanzó contra su padre biológico para poder acabar con el, como era de esperar, el solo no pudo hacer nada, pero al menos logró apartar la mano del cuello de shura, Yukio, al ver a Shura tumbada en el suelo, caminó hacía ella mientras llamaba a Shiemi, al ver que su hermano no podía contra Satán decidió dejar a Shiemi a cargo de Shura para sacar su poder demoníaco y luchar junto a su hermano contra el maldito demonio.

Shiemi, que sabía más o menos curar las heridas, mandó a Bon a traer agua, cosa que apartó un poco en las manos de nii-chan y otra seguía en el cubo, con un trozo de su misma ropa, que cortó al momento, llenó el trapo de agua limpiando los quemazones del cuello de la chica mientras nii-chan le daba de beber con sus propias manos, al notar el agua, Shura empezó a toser y a reaccionar a las curas de Shiemi.

Los dos hermanos, lograron acabar con el maldito demonio de fuego azul, con un ataque en conjunto, una vez acabaron con este, los dos corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la chica, Yukio, se arrodilló junto a ella mientras la abrazaba fuertemente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, a causa del cansancio.

Yukio: Shura… dios mio ¿pero qué has hecho? No vuelvas a hacer una locura así porfavor.

Shura solo se dedicó a abrir los ojos y corresponder al abrazo como pudo, Yukio la cogió pasando una de sus manos por debajo de sus rodillas y la otra por su nuca

Yukio: Tranquila… ya estás a salvo, hemos venido a ayudarte.

Rin: Oye Yukio ¿no deberías estar descansando tu también? Has hecho demasiado esfuerzo por hoy, acabas de salir del hospital como aquel que dice.

Yukio: Rin… nuestras heridas se curan más rápido de lo normal ¿recuerdas?

Rin se calló al instante, así que caminaron lentamente hasta donde se encontraban los exorcistas españoles, reportaron lo ocurrido, les dijeron donde se encontraba la casa que iba a ocupar shura durante la misión para que pudieran descansar.

Caminaron hacia el apartamento, una vez llegaron, Yukio llevó a Shura a la cama acostándola lentamente, le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Shura: Gracias…

Yukio: Gracias a ti, estúpida insensata, no vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿sabes lo que me he preocupado por ti?

Shura notó como a Yukio se le empezaban a caer las lágrimas, realmente estaba preocupado, así que como pudo se sentó en la cama abrazándo a Yukio secándole las lágrimas, mientras le susurraba al oído ''mi cuatro ojos'' realmente lo que sentía por ese chico era increíblemente fuerte y a la vez precioso al saber que era un sentimiento correspondido, parecía un niño pequeño refugiándose de los peligros del mundo, pasó un rato hasta que Yukio se tranquilizó, así que Shura, sonrió mientras el se acercaba a ella lentamente, dándole un beso en los labios.

Yukio: ¿no más enfados por estúpidas niñitas?

Shura: No más enfados, lo prometo.

Yukio se levantó para avisar a los demás de que Shura ya estaba mucho mejor y de que no era necesario que les avisaran para cenar, volvió a la habitación mientras se acostaba sobre ella sonriendo acariciando sus muslos, por debajo de sus nalgas.

Yukio: ¿Estás segura de que siempre vas a ser mia?

Shura: Muy segura

Los dos empezaron a reírse picarona y juguetonamente hasta que de nuevo, volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso…

3 años después…. Campanas del vaticano sonaban. ¿os imaginais que pasó? 2 parejas se unieron en matrimonio.

**(Este Fic se ha acabado! ¿Alguien quiere saber qué pasó 3 años después? Lo digo para hacer una historieta de una sola página concluyendo y explicando explícitamente, que pasó :P )**


End file.
